


Absinthe

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Poetry, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the experience of absinthe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absinthe

Sweet aniseed I imbibed,

Sugar, water cool as ice.

Cloudy green nectar flooding my mouth,

Sliding down my throat,

Taken in by my body.

I did not think how it would ensnare me that night.

My mind did open unto inspiration,

So light, so flighty I felt.

To lofty towers of imagination did I fly.

To float upon clouds as dreams drift by,

As idea's did stir my thoughts,

Like a breeze does silken locks.

My hands were not my own,

Mere puppets did pick up the tools of my art.

Pen ran across paper.

Half-formed things becoming real,

As rivers of ink marked their dominion,

Across mountains of paper.

Like a creature possessed was I.

Frantically pencil met paper.

My hands could not move fast enough.

Figures, faces, people,

Beings from darkest dreams and desires,

Made alive beneath my charcoal smudged fingers.

Melodies sweet did resound through the air,

Ancient and beautiful they did call to me.

As to make my head spin and my mind haze,

My world to tilt and sway.

'Twas as if the very blood of the muses themselves,

Did flow in my own veins that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so flowery...


End file.
